poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Escape from the Alterniverse Part 3 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Escape from the Alterniverse Part 3. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! Previously on Power Rangers Harmony Force. Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe it, We're actually trapped in the Alterniverse with them! Star Swirl the Bearded: Is she okay? Applejack: You'll have to forgive Twilight, She's just excited to see y'all as we are. Mage Meadowbrook: That must've been a tough encounter on something. Fluttershy: It was, We were fighting Dragaunus until we were sucked into the portal that leads here. Pinkie Pie: It's true, You guys should've seen it! And did we forget to mention that we're Power Rangers? Mistmane: We wanted to leave something to protect the realm in our absence, but we never dreamed our gift would become so powerful. Pinkie Pie: The sparkly crystal things that grow from the Tree of Harmony and represent each of us? Laughter, honesty, generosity, loyalty, kindness and magic! Somnambula: They are reflections of our own elements of hope, strength, beauty, bravery, healing and sorcery. Star Swirl the Bearded: Let us accompany you, I have a feeling the you're all going to need our help. Thank you for helping us see the errors of our ways, Twilight. It seems I never accounted for the Magic of Friendship. Sunset Shimmer: Guys, It's Alex! Starlight Glimmer: He's not getting up! Lexington: Oh no, Alex! The episode begins with Alexander Fox Xanatos passing out, Twilight Sparkle couldn't get him up. Twilight Sparkle: He's not waking up. What's happened to him!? Star Swirl the Bearded: (checking his heartbeat) He's still alive, But barely. Goliath: He's used up too much energy to keep the portal open. Wildwing Flashblade: We'd better get him to safety. Mario: With you all the way, Wildwing. Blue Toad: I sure hope he makes it. Luigi: Me too. Yellow Toad: Come on, We have to hurry. Purple Toad: Right. Danny Phantom: I've got a bad feeling about this. So, They all took Alex to the Crystal Prep Lab for safety. With Alexander Fox Xanatos brought to the Lab, He was resting for the time being. Stygian: I sure hope he makes it. Twilight Sparkle: Me too, Stygian. Blossom: So far so good, He's resting. Aikko: Will he be okay? Mary Bell: I don't know yet. Ribbon: (barks) Chacha: (meows as he purrs and nuzzled her) Moana: I'm glad to know you too, Chacha. I just hope Alex is okay. Pua: (nuzzling her) Heihei: (clucks and he pecks Alex's fingers softly) Just then, Alex woke up as her parents and paternal and maternal grandfathers came to see him. Alexander Fox Xanatos: (waking up) Mom? Fox Xanatos: Alex, Sweetheart! (hugged her son) We were so worried! Halcyon Renard: You friends told us what happened, Alex. David Xanatos: You took a huge risk keeping the portal open while helping them. Petros Xanatos: You were very brave trying to help Twilight and the others, Alex. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Well, I'm just glad you're all here. (groans at his headache) David Xanatos: Easy, Alex. You're in no condition to be awaken. Amethyst Utonium: Just save your strength, You'll be okay. Ken Utonium: Will he, Mom? Professor Utonium: He will, Ken. It takes time for him to recover, We'll just have to wait for now. Just then, Unikitty came up with an idea as she left to go and get her friends. Soon, Ransik gathered help from other groups of Power Rangers. Star Swirl the Bearded: Are you sure those other groups of Power Rangers can help us, Ransik? Ransik: Yes, Star Swirl. We've contacted the Turbo, Space, Galaxy, Lightspeed, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, Dino, S.P.D., Mystic, Overdrive, Jungle Fury, RPM, Samurai, Super Mega, Dino Charge and Ninja Steel Rangers to help us stop Bowser and his alliance. Florida: Other Power Rangers fought to protect the Earth either way. Princess Peach: We notice. Yoshi: We've experienced the same thing. Donkey Kong: Have we all, Yoshi. Later, The other groups of Power Rangers arrived just in time. Ransik: Thank you all so much for coming in such short notice. Dane Romero: We came as soon as you called us, Ransik. Mentor Ji: And we're honored to meet the Pillars and Elemental Warriors at last. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: Yes, It has been thousands of years since their disappearance. Keeper: Star Swirl, Rockhoof, Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane, Flash, So good to see you, My old friends. Star Swirl the Bearded: Yes, Keeper. It is good to see you again as well. Keeper: And Stygian, We're so very glad you are free from your own dark self. Stygian: I'm just glad to be free after all these eons, Keeper. Professor Utonium: Now, We have a huge crisis in our hands on account of Bower. Itassis: Long time no see, Somnambula. Somnambula: Itassis, Last we've first met you were once a worthy enemy to my people. Itassis: That we before I was one of the Ten Terrors, And reformed and joined with Ransik. As for Mario, Donkey Kong and their friends, They gathered help from new allies. Mario: That is way we're here, Kim Possible. Kim Possible: Say no more, Mario. We'd be glad to give ya guys a hand. Ron Stoppable: I don't know, K.P. Don't you think it's a little risky? Donkey Kong: Maybe, Ron. But our ranger buddies will need our help. Mighty Max: Then they'll have our help, DK. Virgil: Then we shall follow to where your new destiny awaits you, Mighty One. Luigi: What about you, Presley, Are you and your Mummy Guardians with us? Presley Carnovan: We're in, Luigi. Ja-Kal: We've failed our responsibility to protect Prince Rapses, We never want to make the same mistake with Presley. Toad: Great to have you guys join us. Rufus: Thanks. Princess Peach: Come on, Let's all meet with our friends while we still can. Later that day, Twilight Sparkle and her friends begin their training with Star Swirl the Bearded and the Pillars. Twilight Sparkle: (drawing her Magic Sword) You still got it, Star Swirl. Star Swirl the Bearded: You turn out to be a great fighter yourself, Twilight. Starlight Glimmer: When you fight the Power Ranger Way, You'll know how to protect the Earth. Rockhoof: Not bad, Starlight. We'll be sure to keep that in mind. Stygian: Mind if I join in? Mirage: Sure, Stygian. Star Swirl the Bearded: It's good to have you back, Stygian. Stygian: It's good to be back, Star Swirl. Star Swirl the Bearded: We're ready, Aikko. Aikko: Okay, Let's get started. Jankenman: Let the battle training begin! Twilight Sparkle: (draws her Elemental Sword) Vivian: Look at them go! Tap: I know, They really know their stuff. Sunset Shimmer: This training keeps getting better and better. So, They kept on training until they're ready to fight. Soon, Star Swirl and the others learned the true error of the Power Rangers Legacy. Star Swirl the Bearded: So, Twilight. What wasn't like being a Power Ranger? Twilight Sparkle: It was great, Many groups of Rangers fought to protect the universe. Applejack: Just like y'all did a thousand years ago. Rockhoof: I see what you mean, Applejack. Mage Meadowbrook: Have you and your friends beating a bunch of evil doers before, Fluttershy? Fluttershy: We sure have, Meadowbrook. And Ransik brought us together with our Elements. Pinkie Pie: And with our Ranger Powers, We defeated Nightmare Moon, Ivan Ooze and all of their poesies! Somnambula: I notice what great potential all of you have, Pinkie Pie. Mistmane: We have you and your friends to thank, Rarity. Rarity: Our pleasure, Mistmane. Rainbow Dash: So, Flash. Power Rangers always fight for the same destiny. Flash Magnus: True. Bowser and Dragaunus will have a hard time regaining power. When they and any of their creeps rears their heads, we'll be ready! Stygian: I just hope that someday I'd fight along side with you all. Sunset Shimmer: You'll get your chance, Stygian. Starlight Glimmer: Deep down, Everyone is Power Ranger material. Spike: So true. Mirage: It will never be too late for anyone to be Power Rangers. Then, Diabolico appeared as Star Swirl and the Pillars were shocked to see him. Star Swirl the Bearded: It's Diabolico! Stygian: What do you want with me! Diabolico: It's alright, Stygian. I mean you no harm, I am a friend and one of the mentors to the Harmony Force Rangers. Star Swirl the Bearded: How could you be a mentor to the Rangers? You've used Stygian to be the Master of Shadows. Diabolico: That was a long time ago before I realized how wrong Loki and I were to serve our former ruler of demons, Queen Bansheera. Loki: It's true, Star Swirl. She used Diabolico to destroy me while fighting the Lightspeed Rangers. Ryan Mitchell: It's okay, Stygian. They're trustworthy now. Stygian: How do I know I can trust you and Loki, Diabolico? Diabolico: Because I have a gift that I wish to bestow as a sign of my apology to you. With that said, He'd showed Stygian a new morpher of his own. Diabolico: Behold, the Knowledge Morpher. Stygian: ???, . Diabolico: ???, . Sunset Shimmer: ???, . Loki: ???, . Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225